


Electric Crush

by fortune_cookie



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Theremin because reasons, Total nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortune_cookie/pseuds/fortune_cookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patty casually mentions something of interest she keeps in her apartment. Holtzmann's curiosity gets the better of her.</p><p>I just imagine that both women are huge nerds/hobbyists about certain things. Game of Thrones, maybe. Conspiracy theories? Definitely electronic instruments and corny scifi shows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Patty and Holtzmann are adorable and I need to write schmoop and dorkiness for them, haha. 
> 
> Consider this a warm-up, I guess!

“Wait. You actually have a real theremin?”

Jillian Holtzmann’s eyes grew wide behind her tinted glasses as she stared at the instrument in question, resting on a stand in Patty Tolan’s apartment.

Patty laughed, amused even as she raised one eyebrow.

“Sweetheart, I told you. I thought that was why you wanted to come up here in the first place.”

Holtz ran a reverent hand over the theremin’s faux-wood finish and fiddled with the knobs for a moment.

“When you said you had a theremin in your apartment, I thought you were just giving me a really, really good pick-up line.”

Jill dragged her fingers over the knobs on the front panel. She pressed the power switch and turned to look up at Patty— holding up one hand with an imaginary microphone.

“Tell us, Miss Tolman: do you know how to use this veeeery pretty instrument?”

Patty nodded, a grin on her face.

“Oh, baby. You don’t even know.”


End file.
